Information searching is a well-known problem, but one that has become easier in the context of high-speed information networks such as the Internet. Moreover, it is now possible to perform searches using portable computing devices, such as tablets or smart phones.
Conventional graphical user interfaces (GUIs) used in searching can sometimes be problematic on such devices. The user may typically have to highlight or otherwise open a data entry window, and then type in a term. In other cases, scroll down menus may be opened up or the user transferred to a new and different window entirely. The touchscreens are small, and the keyboards used in the entry of search terms are necessarily smaller. This makes it difficult to supply a search term. Additional menus or changes in screen (shifting to another window) is cognitively disruptive and distracting to the end-user. One situation that exemplifies the awkwardness of such an interface is that of a two-screen user experience. Here, the user may be watching a primary source of content, such as a sporting event or documentary on television. One or more second devices may be used, where such a device is generally a smaller mobile platforms such as a smart phone or tablet computer. These devices may be connected to the television or have access to the same content source as the television, and may be used by the viewer to discover additional content related to the television program. In a typical two screen experience, the user must highlight a data entry window on the mobile display, bring up a keyboard, and type in a search term. As noted above, this may be physically difficult. Such interaction may also be disruptive and time-consuming in the context of the primary experience (in this example, watching television). The result is a bad user experience, disruption, and the need for the user to “think” in an environment that might be intended to relax the user.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.